


The Ask Box Fics

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukceit, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, logicality - Freeform, tags and relationships will be updated as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompts I received on tumblr that I believe are too short to be on their own. some prompts will be seperately posted because I wrote a long response, and some even ended up spiraling into their own au. tags might be updated as we go along but am lazy so who knows





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from nobody-is-evil: "for prompt? the light sides are trying to be nice to Remus but they unintentionally hurt him anyway and Deceit comforts him"

Remus knows they weren’t trying to hurt him. That’s what he’s telling himself, anyway. The light sides just want him to stop hurting Thomas. They want what’s best for Thomas, just like he does. They want everything to be beautiful and happy and unicorns and rainbows.

That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. 

They ask if he can stop, or pause. They wonder if there’s some way to calm him down so he stops thinking the bad thoughts, like how they can make Virgil relax by answering his fears. 

Virgil.

That’s where the real problem is, of course. The first time Remus had popped up in the light sides’ area, Virgil had acted like he hated him. Like Remus was bad.

Like Remus was the enemy.

The times since hadn’t been much better, though the others were starting to warm up to him, Virgil still looked at him with some disdain. Oh, he was much nicer, but still not as nice as when they were friends.

Did Virgil remember those times? When the light sides had been the enemies, and the three of them spent all their time together?

Did Virgil remember that Remus was his … bro?

It’s stupid (<strike>he’s stupid, he’s an idiot, Virgil hates him, Roman hates him, everyone hates him</strike>), Remus thinks, to cry over something that’s been gone for so long. But as soon as he sinks back into his own room, away from the others, he lets himself break down about it. Lets all the darker thoughts drift in again, the ones the others don’t realize he’s hiding from Thomas, hiding them behind the easy-to-forget, easy-to-realize-they’re-intrusive thoughts, like eating leaves and breaking vases. 

The thoughts about-

“Remus?”

The green-clad side quickly wipes his face with his sleeve, sniffling as quietly as possible.

“Dee, what’s up? I was just thinking, what if we took a dead fish, and then we-”

Deceit is rushing towards him, hands lifted in the air, and Remus flinches, he can’t help it, even if he knows Deceit won’t hurt him (but a quiet voice in his head whispers that he never thought Virgil would hurt him either, and then his friend was telling him he was useless, a minor annoyance). 

“_What did they do to you?_” And _oh._

Deceit isn’t angry at _him_. He’s angry at _them_. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Remus whispers after a moment, shaking his head. “Please.” Dee pauses, but nods, and tucks his arms around Remus.

It makes him break again.

The tears are flowing freely, and he’s shaking, sobbing into Dee’s chest, half-coherent sentences about Virgil leaving them, about Roman hating him, about how _he_ is the one who created the Dragon Witch in the first place because Roman couldn’t create anything dark even if he tried, and no one gives him credit for it, no one ever-

When he’s finally tired himself out, he’s leaning most of his weight on Deceit, who doesn’t seem to mind very much as he continues to whisper little reassurances, little comments and shushes and Remus starts to find himself really sleepy. He says as much to Deceit.

“… sleepover?” Deceit mumbles, and though the ache when he thinks of the last real sleepover they had has yet to fade, he nods. 

They gather the blankets and the pillows and the snacks. And when they’re settled down, instead of true crime shows, Deceit begins to speak.

“I’m Remus, and I created the Dragon Witch.” Remus feels himself bristle at what he assumes to be an insult (<strike>attack, hit, tear off all his arms and</strike>), but Deceit continues.

“I’m Remus, and I care a lot for my friends.”

“I’m Remus, and I have really good fashion sense.” 

And _oh._ Remus realizes. 

Deceit is complimenting him in the only way he knows how. An impersonation, just like their last sleepover (<strike>bad, terrible, Virgil left, hurting, pain</strike>), but speaking kind truths. 

And Remus falls asleep listening to his best friend tell him everything he likes about him. 

It’s almost perfect.


	2. I didn't mean to say that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "I didn't mean to say that" with prinxiety

Roman has a big mouth. Everyone who knows him knows that. 

Roman will talk to anyone about anything for as long as they will let them. He lacks a mental filter, some say. He’s contradictory yet so brave, others reply. Roman thinks it’s good that people assume he always speaks his mind. 

Then they never know how much he keeps under wraps.

His anxiety, his mood swings, his depression, especially when it hits hard. His need to fidget he replaces with fun hand gestures, his need to sing song lyrics he switches for digging his nails into his hands. Roman perfects the art of being ‘normal’, hides the quirks that would make people cut their eyes at him as if he can’t see that they’re watching.

He knows they’re watching.

It takes a long time, but he changes everything. He becomes the most magical prince in the land, and everyone buys the bullshit he sells. 

And then he meets him. 

Roman can’t hide from him. Virgil always knows when Roman is sad, when Roman wants to sing or laugh or cry or fidget. Roman feels so exposed around Virgil, the only person who has ever been able to see through him. The dark-haired boy that warms his heart, that scales the walls surrounding his heart and dives right in.

Roman is maybe a little dramatic, but when is he not? And anyway, it does feel like that to him. Like Virgil is something magical, something gentle and calming.

Virgil comes into his life and sees him dig his nails into his palms. Virgil takes his hands and curls them, squeezing them with own.

Virgil sings the beginning of the song lyric that way Roman can finish it, and it’s like they’re a set. A matching pair.

It’s not weird if we both do it, Virgil says.

I’m pretty sure people still think we’re weird, Roman replies.

Then fuck them, Virgil shrugs, and that’s the end of that.

He doesn’t think he can blame himself for falling for Virgil. The boy is so kind. He treats Roman like his crazy thoughts aren’t so crazy after all. Everyone moment is gentle. 

They go through the end of their schooling together, living with one another through university and then getting an apartment once they graduate. 

Roman keeps his love under wraps, and it’s the only thing he’s ever able to hide from Virgil.

It feels like a burden, but he knows it’s a gift that Virgil can’t see it, can’t see how much Roman is in love with him. Roman would rather die than lose the one person that can actually see him.

Roman spends a lot of time covering it. The kind words and ‘accidental’ touches are hidden between sarcastic nicknames and joking insults that they sling at each other, Virgil’s eyes filled with friendship and Roman’s filled with just a little something more.

He comes home one day from a huge audition, and Virgil is waiting, breath held, watching him as he closes and locks the door.

“Ro?” Roman stays quiet, face grim as he looks at the love of his life his best friend. 

“Oh, Roman, I’m so sorry, it’s okay, you’ll get it next time-” Virgil starts, but Roman cuts him off.

“I got it.”

“... what?”

“The part. I got it.” Roman’s face breaks into a huge grin.

“You asshole!” Virgil responds, his own grin showing, and then he and Virgil are hugging each other tightly, dancing around the apartment as they hoot and holler and cheer, excitement coursing through them both.

And Roman ruins years of hiding with just one sentence.

“I’m in love with you.” He says, like an idiot. 

Virgil freezes in his arms. 

They stand there for a moment, and Roman wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

“ … I didn’t mean to say that.” But it’s too late, Virgil is pulling back and he’s going to hate Roman, he’s going to be disgusted he’s going to leave, he’s going to leave, he’s going to-

He’s going to kiss Roman.

And Roman is glad his body is working on autopilot, kissing Virgil back as his brain reels with the way the other boy’s lips are so soft and then there are hands, hands everywhere, everything is so warm and Roman’s chest is exploding-

“You’re an idiot,” Virgil pants quietly when they break away to catch their breath, eyes still closed.

“But I’m your idiot,” Roman responds, and it’s more of a question, his eyes scanning Virgil’s face for a confirmation, hoping he’s not saying too much, moving too soon-

Virgil’s eyes pop open, and he smiles.

“Yeah, yeah you are.”


	3. Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "a moment where virgil calls Remus bro in like a casual way (pre leaving the dark sides) and Remus is so happy"

Remus is used to being the gross one. The scary one. The one nobody likes. Even the other dark sides are sometimes disgusted by him. His own brother doesn’t like when he comes around.

It’s not like he can control it, of course. He has his job in Thomas’ mind. He is who he is, and he can’t change that.

He wishes he could.

He wishes he could be more like Roman. All the good stuff. It’s not fair, he thinks, that his twin got all the happy, nice stuff. They couldn’t have had a balance? Why did Remus have to have all the stinky stuff? Everyone else wants him to stop with the unwelcome thoughts, but it’s not like he has control over them. He wants them to stop too, but we can’t have everything we want, can we?

He wishes he could be more like Logan, or Virgil, or even Deceit. The others may not like the dark sides, but they hate Remus the most. Everyone knows that.

Remus knows that.

He tries not to let it get to him, but it’s harder than it seems. He sometimes distracts himself with trips to the imagination (it’s always dark, he never can seem to get the sun just right without Roman’s help, so he leaves it be), but usually he distracts himself by hanging out with Virgil and Deceit. 

His best friends.

He likes them a lot.

They treat him normal, they help him forget his gross, weird, painful thoughts. When the voices are too much they distract him, calm him down, tell him about nice things that don’t have to do with Roman or the others. 

As a whole their little trio isn’t good at soft moments.

Which is why Remus is having a hard time processing right now.

*****

They are having a sleepover. 

They aren’t going to sleep, obviously, but Virgil and Dee could tell that Remus’ brain was moving faster than usual, and Remus was twitchy during dinner, which could only mean that the thoughts were getting louder. So Virgil gathered the blankets and Dee grabbed the snacks (ice cream and cookies and other tooth-rotting things, typical sleepover food according to Thomas’ memories), and they forced Remus to lay down on the couch with them and watch the Office Bloopers (which they had all seen a million times, but it didn’t matter). 

The accident occurred around 12:32 am. 

Prime emotional turmoil/confession time when it comes to sleepovers. 

They had been making fun of the light sides, and at some point Deceit had conjured glasses and was impersonating Logan and it was so  _ spot on _ and then Remus snapped his fingers and looked just a little bit more like his twin and started spouting bullshit that sounded like stuff Roman would say.

“I am a valiant prince!”

“I will save each and everyone of you from the Dragon Witch, a fake villian I made up!"

“My name is Roman and I can conjure anything at will - except a  _ better outfit!” _

At the last one Dee hisses an “oooooo” and Virgil goes from chuckling to full out cackling, struggling to catch his breath. It’s such a rare sight, and Remus is momentarily distracted from his impersonation by the image of his two best friends looking so genuinely happy and carefree.

Virgil pants his next sentence, and with Remus already feeling sentimental and icky, it catches him off guard.

**“Bro- bro stop, ** I can’t breathe-” he gasps between laughs, his sleep deprivation making the joke funnier than it really is. 

And it’s been so long since Remus has been called something so affectionate. Between the three of them, they really only used each other’s names. 

He can’t help it if he starts tearing up a little.

Virgil and Deceit notice the shift in atmosphere, and the dark eyeshadow Remus wears makes it easy to see the tear tracks.

“Whoa, Rem, did we go to far? Roman’s a pain in the ass, but he’s still your brother and we don’t have to make fun of him if you don’t want-”

“No no,” Remus interrupts, sniffling and wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve. “I just … we’re bros?”

Virgil’s expression immediately softens, and he nods, offering a rare gentle smile.

“Of course we are, Rem. We’re bros, we’re buddies, we’re best friends.”

And Remus tackles him in a hug, and Dee wraps his arms around the two of them, and maybe just for a little while, Remus thinks, as they fall asleep together on the couch, they would be okay. 

_ Everything would be okay.  _


	4. This isn't going to end well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "this isn't going to end well" with Logicality

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

Logan can feel it when he enters his apartment. Something is up. His roommate is oddly silent, not barreling down the hall to tell him a new story about the boy in his econ class, which means something has happened. Had something happened? Is Roman okay? 

“Roman?” He calls into the flat, and there’s the sound of feet hitting the floor, and then his friend appears, grinning.

“Logan! My good friend, my dearest pal, the most amazing-”

“What did you break and who is trying to sue you for it?” Logan interrupts, holding up his hand.

“What could you possibly mean?” Roman gasps, hands coming up to allow his whole person to recoil at the implication that he,  _ Roman Prince,  _ could ever do anything wrong. 

“You know exactly what I mean, you insufferable bastard,” the glasses-clad boy sighs and shakes his head, suppressing a fond smile. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Can’t a friend just want to see his other, good, wonderful friend, and give him some compliments?”

“Not when the former is you and the latter is me.” They stare at each other for a moment, eyes locked. 

Roman breaks first. He always does. 

“Okay okay okay! So I got invited to this party-”

“No-”

“But Virgil is going to be there and I need a wingman-”

“Absolutely not-”

“And it’s not a big deal or anything just some-”

“Roman you know how I feel about-”

“Patton is going to be there.” Logan freezes. Roman smirks.

“He-” Logan clears his throat and pushes his glasses up his nose. “He is?”

“Yeppers. Virgil said he’s bringing him along to help with the social anxiety of going to a party, because he wants to go but he’s nervous about it,” Roman explains, his face softening as he thinks of his crush. 

There are a few seconds of silence as Logan debates in his head. 

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

“Okay, I’ll go,” Logan says finally, and Roman shrieks with excitement.

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

Logan, against his better judgment, lets Roman pick his outfit.

He feels exposed, raw, weird. 

But the mirror cannot deny that Logan looks attractive in his dark wash jeans, dark blue t-shirt, and one of Roman’s leather jackets. 

He doesn’t quite look like himself, the leather jacket is too punk, but he sticks with it anyway.

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

He lets Roman put makeup on him too. 

He feels foolish with the clear lipgloss and eyeliner and mascara, and he pointedly does not look in the mirror, or else he will hear the voices, the bad ones, telling him he doesn’t wear this, he  _ can’t wear this, we raised you better than this- _

Roman knows his best friend inside and out.

He keeps the makeup light.

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

Logan looks up at the huge house on campus. Virgil and Patton run this college, and their the nicest overlords anyone has ever seen. Patton doesn’t have to threaten and ridicule, because people want to be his friend. Virgil is too shy for anyone to want to hate. It makes them perfect to run the frat house on campus.

Everyone conveniently forgets they also throw the craziest parties this side of the Mississippi. 

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

Logan has a red plastic cup shoved into his hand, and he winces when he tastes the bitter alcohol. Not his drink of choice.

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

Roman disappears quickly, a hand thrown over his shoulder to wave to Logan as he’s whisked away by Virgil, the purple hoodie hiding them both away.

_ This isn’t going to end well. _

Patton is in a skirt. A grey skirt, and a light blue sweater, and Logan’s mouth is dry and he can’t breathe very well and Patton is giggling and pressing his hands to his cheeks and Logan is blushing,  _ blushing- _

_ This isn’t going to end well.  _

Logan leaves several hours later. 

A phone number on his hand, and Patton’s lipstick on his lips. 


	5. They Know Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a prompt, but a little drabble I wrote based on a prompt from stop-it-anxiety on tumblr, which talked about Tailor Roman and Prince Virgil

_ He disappeared, they say, in the middle of the night.  _

_ The crown prince, there was one day and gone the next, without so much as a whisper or the rustling of the trees. _

*****

“Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you. Roman Bennett, at your service,” the light-haired man bowed low, allowing his gaze to sweep upwards for just a moment.

Virgil took one look into the other man’s eyes, and lost himself. 

“And you as well, Mr. Bennett,” he said after taking a moment to find his voice.

“Please, Roman is fine, your highness.” 

“Of course. Roman.”

The smile that lit up the tailor’s face was enough to rid Virgil’s mind of the glare from his father.

*****

_ No one knows why he disappeared. _

_ But perhaps, if they had looked closer, they would have seen it. _

*****

“Your highness, I have come for the fitting?” 

“Of course, Roman. Please, have a seat, I am just…” Virgil trailed off as he stared out the window, unmoving.

“Lost?”

A beat of silence, before the prince turned to face the tailor.

“Very much so.”

“If it is not too forward, perhaps … I could help you find your way?” Virgil’s eyes searched his face.

“That sounds … like the perfect solution.”

*****

_ The King was even a tyrant in his own home, they say. _

_ Prince Virgil had to run, had to leave. _

*****

“Your highness, this is … this is too much,” Roman adamantly refused the new spindle, shaking his head as he backed away.

“Ro, how many times do I have to tell you, you  _ can  _ call me Virgil. And it is not too much. It is a monumental gift for a monumental person.”

“How did you ever sneak this in without the King-”

“The King does not pay attention to many things at one time. Wave the right hand in one direction and sneak with the left,” Virgil replied, a smirk dancing across his pale face.

“You mean- the stables, this morning, the issue with all the horses-”

“I have not the faintest idea what you are talking about. Why, I was on the other side of the castle when all of our prized mares were turned loose by some unknown force.” Oh how Roman loved that dark hair, that teasing glint in Virgil’s eyes. 

“Virgil-” Roman whispered breathlessly, shaking his head as he let out a quiet, shocked laugh.

“Anything for you Roman. Anything.”

*****

_ The King sent soldiers high and low, through the forest to the south and over the great mountains in the east and across the freezing river to Mariente.  _

_ Prince Virgil was no where to be found. _

*****

“I just wish I could make him understand. I am sure the Prince of Hacinth is a nice man-”

“But not a man you want to marry?” Roman responded, his words muffled by the pins sticking out of his mouth.

“Exactly,” Virgil’s voice was softer as he cast his eyes down at the blond man.

*****

_ A cautionary tale of his royal highness, snatched from his bed unwillingly. Parents tell their children to behave, or they will soon find out just where Prince Virgil disappeared to. _

*****

“Take me away,” Virgil whispered to him, voice hushed in the dead of night.

*****

_ But those who knew him, those who saw the glimmer in his eye when he saw the tailor… _

*****

“... anything for you Virgil. Anything.”

*****

_ … those who noticed when the prince left at certain times each day, when he began hoarding food that would stay fresh for months at a time …  _

*****

“Your highness?”

“Ro, c’mon,” Virgil grinned as he took the proffered hand, dropping out of his window and into the waiting arms of his love, “don’t be silly.”

“Silly, your highness?” Roman gasped as loudly as he dared. “How could you possibly accuse me of anything of the sort?”

“Get over here you big idiot,” Virgil chuckled quietly.

The two shared the gentlest kiss before they plunged into the blackness.

*****   
…  _ yes, they know better.  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to stop talking bad about my best friend, you better shut your mouth."
> 
> "Make me."
> 
> *****
> 
> another prompt from tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "5 or 58 or both from the kiss prompt list for Emile Picani x Deceit please, if you're still doing those? May I also ask for Emile being the one who goes for it because I'm a sucker for the unexpectedness of that" - i-am-not-anon 
> 
> 5 was angry kiss and 58 was Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Against The Wall/Bed

Emile and Dee had been classmates for a long time, and friends for even longer. At a certain point it became somewhat weird and unsettling to see one boy without the other, hands intertwined, Emile laughing and Dee rolling his eyes playfully. Their friends in high school had assumed they were dating, and their friends in college assume it now too.

Neither of them had ever felt brave enough to tell them no, too worried it would ruin what they had. They had never discussed their relationship, never called each other boyfriends or partners. No kissing, no cuddling beyond accidentally falling asleep on each other during weekly movie nights. The hand holding itself sorta just happened, and neither boy could say when or why. 

Years later they would tell the story of how they finally got together, and almost every single person is surprised at who finally made the first move.

*****

It’s a pretty normal day. Chilly autumn weather sends leaves spiraling downwards onto their heads as the two boys make their way back to their shared dorm, hand in hand. Casual discussion passes between them, until Dee mentions getting a bad grade on a paper from his english professor. That’s when the evening takes a turn.

“I just can’t do anything right, you know?” Dee huffs, shaking his head.

“Awe, c’mon Dee, you can bring the grade up! You’ve mentioned that your professor is really nice-”

“Yeah but what good is bringing up a grade once if it’s just gonna drop again? I’m a pre-law major, I don’t have the time or energy to waste on trying to improve my writing skills right now, especially if I can’t even get a passing grade on a stupid essay about To Kill A Mockingbird! It’s stupid and I’m stupid, I’m not gonna get into any of my target schools and-”

“Whoa,” Emile interrupts as they reach their hallway, shoving Dee lightly with his shoulder and causing both of them to stop walking. “You need to stop talking bad about my best friend, you better shut your mouth,” Emile intends for it to be playful, but realizes just a second too late the tension in the statement he’s made. He opens his mouth to take it back, or say something else, but the words die on his lips when he sees how Dee is looking up at him, barely moving, barely breathing. Emile feels himself start to die a little.

“Make me,” Dee whispers, and Emile only pauses a moment before he’s shoving Dee back into the wall of the hallway, lips connecting. 

Dee reacts immediately, running his hands up Emile’s tshirt and under his jacket, and Emile groans. He’s been dreaming about kissing his best friend for several years now, but none of his fantasies could ever have imagined how warm Dee’s skin feels under his fingers, how beautiful and perfect it is to live in this moment. Emile partially remembers that they’re still in a hallway where anyone could find them, but he can’t bare to part ways with Dee yet. 

So he doesn’t.

Luckily when Emile starts to move, sliding Dee away from the wall and pushing him closer to the door, the other boy understands and moves with him. Emile breaks the kiss to shove his hand into his pocket for his key card, fumbling with it as Dee leaves open mouthed kisses up and down his neck. It takes a couple tries to get it right but then they’re inside, pushing their way through the apartment, stumbling over side tables and around barstools. They make several stops so that Dee can push him against the kitchen counter, hands moving under his tshirt and Emile feels his knees go weak, but when Dee moves he goes with him, half kissing and half making for one of their bedrooms, whichever one they can get into the fastest. 

It’s a flurry of kisses and sighs and whimpers and moans, laying on Emile’s bed, light from the window seeping in. It’s beautiful and soft and needy, and he thinks if he ever goes a single day without a kiss from Dee he might die. 

“If this is what talking bad about myself gets me, I might strive to do it more often,” Dee huffs, and Emile chuckles softly against his lips.

“How about we try a reward system instead: every time you say something good about yourself, we can use positive reinforcement,” he bargains.

“I’m the second most beautiful person I’ve ever met, only beaten out by you,” Dee replies, and they’re gone again. 


End file.
